


Mon Chat

by DargonWolfeh



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Electricity, F/F, Nipple Play, There's like one pun in here but it's bad, Wattson does the zappy to her partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh
Summary: "Our time together has been getting a little dull lately, no?" She cooed, then licked her lips ever so slowly. Bianca swallowed. Hard. Nat's wicked smile turned to an evil smirk. She pulled the hand at her cheek away just enough so the tips of her fingers were visible to the smaller woman, "I thought we could try to..."Little bolts of electricity zipped across her gloved fingertips."Spark, things up."
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Reader
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532144
Kudos: 10





	Mon Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bonne matinée: "Good morning"  
Déjà prêt pour moi: "Already ready for me"  
Ma chat/te: "My cat" or "My pussy" :3

"Bonne matinée, mon amour."

Bianca squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her from behind.

She had been washing dishes, quietly humming to herself and generally enjoying the quiet of the house. Morning rays were shining through the small window before her, warming her skin from the water still dripping off of her pale skin.

"G-good morning, Natalie," The brunette's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. The body pressed against her back shifted, pulling away so the arms could slide to her waist and turn her around. Her lower back was pressed against the edge of the sink as a blonde woman, slightly taller than her and wearing nothing but a blue shirt and panties, tilted her head down so she could capture her lips in her own.

Bianca immediately melted into the kiss. Her hands came up to hold her lover's arm, rubbing up to her shoulders and sliding down past her elbows, only stopping when she felt fabric under her fingers.

Her eyes open slightly, quickly glancing down at Natalie's hands and noticing a familiar pair of thick blue gloves.

Oh no.

Not again.

She felt Natalie's lips curl into a wicked, sadistic smile against her lips as she tightened her grip on her waist and pulled her even closer. One of her gloved hands came up to cup her cheek, pushing another sweet, but dominating kiss on the brunette's lips before pulling away with a small 'pop' and looking down at her through hungry, half lidded eyes.

"Our time together has been getting a little dull lately, no?" She cooed, then licked her lips ever so slowly. Bianca swallowed. Hard. Nat's wicked smile turned to an evil smirk. She pulled the hand at her cheek away just enough so the tips of her fingers were visible to the smaller woman, "I thought we could try to..."

Little bolts of electricity zipped across her gloved fingertips.

"Spark, things up."

Bianca didn't get the chance to comment on that terrible pun before her lips were captured again, except this time the kiss was harder. The hand at Bianca's waist slid to the bottom of her blue sweater-shirt and pulled it up, just enough so that her shapely breasts could bounce into view, exposed nipples already perked in excitement.

"Déjà prêt pour moi," Nat's tongue slid against her lips, but she didn't try to enter. She was too preoccupied with gently flicking her fingers across one of her peaks, making her squirm from the light touch.

She rolled it. Pushed and pulled at it. Pinching it ever so gently. Her other hand came down to cup her other breast, simply holding it as she leant down and pressed her lips against her throat, just so her mouth could be free and let out those delicious moans she had been trying to suppress.

Bianca suddenly jolted when she felt a quick, sharp tingle zip across her nipple. Her teeth clenched shut and her eyes shot open as she tried to pull away, but the counter and Natalie's leg pushing itself between her legs and forcing them apart.

Nat pinched her nipple again, this time a little rougher, eliciting the smallest of moans that very suddenly turned into an aroused yelp when electricity once again danced across her tender flesh. Sweet, joyful giggles sounded from the blonde as she released more little sparks into Bianca's nipples, every pinch and pull and squeeze of her breasts were always followed by a squirmy jolt from the smaller woman.

"Je t'aime," Nat finally released her, dropping one of her hands down to rest on her hip while the other rubbed circles around her bellybutton. Her lips pulled away from her neck, instead she pulled her head back to watch the smaller woman before her.

Bianca's breathing was shaky. Her eyes were half kidded, looking down and watching the hand on her stomach tentatively, almost expectantly. She was waiting, anticipation rising in her belly when she felt the tiny hairs under her gloved fingers begin to rise as energy built up.

"I said," There was another shock, this one much stronger than the last, but only enough to force a small scream out of her, "Je t'aime."

Bianca's hands, which had been desperately clinging to the counter this whole time, shot to her hand and gripped it for dear life. She seemed unsure of weather she wanted to push her away or pull her closer, only hesitantly holding her in place in deep conflict with herself.

"Do you not love me, mon amour?" Nat's voice was colder now. The playful and joyous tone was gone, replaced with one of domination, one that demanded an answer. Immediately.

She grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

"Do you?"

"I love you!" Bianca squeaked out a moment later when electricity zapped across her stomach again, making the hairs rise and shiver from the current.

"That's better, ma chat," That sweet smile spread back across her lips before she pushed them against the brunette's in a deep kiss. The hand at her stomach, the same hand Bianca was clinging to desperately, slowly slipped down, letting her gloved finger dip just past the hem of her skirt.

"Ma chat," She purred again as she lightly tapped her outer lips, electricity once again sparking from the tips and making her hairs rise.

"Ma chatte," She murmured again, hen again, and then again.

"Mon chatte."


End file.
